


A Breath of Air

by TheSpaceHairAndTheSpaceIdiot



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceHairAndTheSpaceIdiot/pseuds/TheSpaceHairAndTheSpaceIdiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hours of standing in the delivery room, with his baby about to be born, Matt needs to step outside to breathe and clear his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Breath of Air

**Author's Note:**

> This came from an anon prompt on tumblr - "Someone has a baby." It's short but I MAY (as in totally not a promise but certainly a possibility at some point in the unforeseeable future) expand this into a full fic. But I don't have it fully mapped yet and I don't want my next full-length fic to be another babyfic, especially so soon after finishing the last lol.

Matt pushed his way out into the hospital waiting room, leaving Alex behind in the delivery room. He felt bad for rushing out but she’d assured him she had things under control and he felt that if he didn’t get some air soon, he’d faint.

Once he entered the enclosed space where both of their families lie in wait, he briefly ignored the wave of questions surrounding him as his knees finally gave out just as he started lowering himself into a stiff chair.

Bending over to level his head between his knees, he ran his hands shakily over his face then through his hair, making an even worse mess of it that it had been before, and just took a couple of deep breaths, steadying himself. Once he felt in control of his lungs and limbs once more, he looked up into the worried faces of the crowd surrounding him, his mother and mother-in-law at the forefront, their concerned questions ringing in his ears.

Guiltily, Matt realized that his entrance and semi-breakdown had probably worried them unnecessarily, leading them to believe something had gone wrong with the delivery. Sitting up straighter, he raised his hands, trying to soothe their fears with just the motion before shaking his head and assuring them verbally.

“Everything’s all right. Didn’t mean to worry you all. I just needed some air. Thought I was gonna pass out for a minute,” he said weakly, glancing up and seeing all of their faces soften and noticed more than one eye roll.

“Figures,” his sister huffed lightly, “Matty here _would_ be the one to pass out in the delivery room.”

“Laura, leave your brother alone. It can be very stressful being in that room,” his mother scolded gently, clasping Matt’s shoulder comfortingly.

“Yeah, Lor, leave me alone,” he repeated, making a face and sticking his tongue out at his sister.

“Hey none of that now, little brother,” she said with a triumphant laugh, “You’re gonna be a dad now. No more acting like a little kid anymore.”

A dad. He was gonna be a dad. In a matter of a couple of hours, probably less from the sound of things back there, he was going to become a father. There was going to be a little, tiny, newborn baby depending on just him and Alex for everything. The thought was completely terrifying and had been lurking in his nightmares for nine months now, longer even when you take into account all the time they spent talking about it and planning – tracking down and testing the eggs Alex had had frozen years ago during her last foray into in vitro, finding the right woman to act as surrogate to carry and deliver their baby, hoping for the confirmation of pregnancy, all in an attempt to actually get them here today.

But at the same time, that same little thought, of having something that was just his and Alex’s, something they’d worked together on to make into its’ own separate, living, breathing _person_ , filled his heart with a level of joy he didn’t think he could ever express. He was terrified and so unbelievably excited all on one.

With that thought in mind, he felt a new wave of energy pass through his body. He got slowly to his feet, grateful when his mum backed away to give him space, lest he fall back and lose this gust of strength he had, and bid all of his well-wishers goodbye, starting the short trek back to the delivery room.

Barely an hour later, Matt sat on a hospital sofa, Alex close at his side. She was holding their newborn son in their arms, talking gently to him and crying softly. Matt somehow managed to keep one arm around her and one in front, helping to hold the baby close to the both of them, luxuriating in the inexpressible levels of joy blanketing his heart.

It had been a long, difficult, not to mention expensive, road to get them here. The fear still niggled at his insides, worrying at his internalized feelings of inadequacy, but he knew the happiness he and Alex shared between them far outweighed the fear inside. With a joy like this beating through the both of them, not to mention the growing crowd of family and friends outside the room, he knew he’d never allow himself to ruin this. They would be just fine.

Looking down at his son cradled in his wife’s arms, Matt corrected himself. No, they would be amazing.

 

 


End file.
